Great Forest
The Great Forest is a vast region of green forests located in the Central Basin of Cyrodiil. The Forest is endless and wonderful, travelers can find mystical creatures like a Unicorn and ruins of the past like Sardavar Leed deep within the evergreens of the Colovian Frontier. Description Geography Northern Great Forest The northern hold of Great Forest is closest to the Jerall Mountains in the frozen north and is moderately forested, compared to the rest of the region. The Glademist forest resembles the autumnal forest of the Rift, located in Skyrim. It is not as vast as the Rift, but it is very distinctive. The town of Bleaker's Way is situated on the road in between the Heartlands and the Jerall Mountains. The area provides a clear distinction between the snowy hills and the autumn forest. The Orange Road goes through the region and is the only major trading road that is not connected to the Red Ring Road. The Black Road goes through the southern edge and leads to Chorrol and the Dragon's Teeth Mountains. Central Great Forest The Central Great Forest is the deepest part of the forest and is home to several notable Ayleid cities including Narfinsel and Ceyatatar, both of which have benefitted from their location. Several natural caverns go deep into the earth such as Serpent Hollow Cave and Fort Wooden Hand. The Gold Road runs through the southern portion of the forest, which leads into the city of Skingrad and the Gold Coast. The western side starts to open into the Imperial Reserve, and more settlements begin to spring up around this area including Brindle and Hackdirt. This area of the Great Forest has had several disputes throughout the years. Southern Great Forest Fauna Flora Government Religion History First Era The Fall of the Ayleids; St. Alessia the Slave Queen The War of Religion; the Narfinsel Schism Second Era The Rise of Varen Aquilarios; the Colovian Revolt The Dark Anchors of Coldharbour; the Planemeld The War of Three Banners; the War-torn Province Third Era From the Gates of Hell; the Oblivion Crisis Fourth Era The Rise of the Thalmor; the Great War Locations Region *Northern Great Forest *Central Great Forest *Southern Great Forest Settlements *Chorrol **Castle Chorrol **Chapel of Stendarr **Great Oak Place *Weynon Priory *Brindle *Bleaker's Way *Hackdirt *Gottlesfont Priory *Weatherleah *Harm's Folly *Odiil Farm *Inn of Ill Omen *Faregyl Inn *Roxey Inn Ruins *Anga *Ceyatatar *Elenglynn *Fort Ash *Fort Carmala *Fort Coldcorn (Coldcorn Ruin) *Fort Roebeck (Castle Roebeck) *Fort Wooden Hand (Wooden Hand Outlook) *Lindai *Moranda *Narfinsel (Narsinfel) *Nenyond Twyll *Piukanda *Sardavar Leed *Vindasel *Wendir *Wenyandawik Caves *Breakneck Cave *Charcoal Cave *Crumbling Mine *Exhausted Mine *Felgageldt Cave *Fingerbowl Cave *Frostfire Cave *Glademist Cave *Goblin Jim's Cave *Grayrock Cave *Greenmead Cave *Haynote Cave *Horn Cave *Mingo Cave *Moss Rock Cavern *Outlaw Endre's Cave *Pothole Caverns *Red Ruby Cave *Redguard Valley Cave *Robber's Glen Cave *Serpent Hollow Cave *Shadow's Rest Cavern *The Beast's Maw *Toadstool Hollow *Underpall Cave *Unmarked Cave *Yellow Tick Cave Landmarks *Black Road *Gold Road *Green Lake *Green Leaf Glade *Green Road *Harcane Grove *Lake Rumare *Orange Road *Shadeleaf Copse *Silver Road Gallery TESIV Skyline Chorrol.png|Chorrol, City of the Great Oak. Weynon Priory (Online).jpeg|Weynon Priory, the Home of the Order of Talos. SardavarLeedView.png|Sardavar Leed, the Prison of St. Alessia. Waterfront Lake Rumare.png|Lake Rumare, the Great Lake of the Heartlands. Chorrol Shield.png|The Chorrol Insignia. By Game *Great Forest (Oblivion) *Great Forest (Online) **Great Forest Dolmen Appearances * ** * * Category:Lore: Cyrodiil Locations Category:Lore: Regions